wrong way
by BlackNeko20
Summary: george has a huge crush on jenna. he wants to be with her. he tries multiple ways. but will any of them help him get the girl? for collab series "crushed hearts".
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

George sighed. He was watching the volleyball team practice. Jenna was among them. She went for the ball. Each move was calculated. She helped the team defend. She helped the team score. George immediately knew why she was team captain. He also knew why he liked her.

But Jenna was different. In elementary school she was quiet. In high school she was confident. Everyone loved her. She was popular. Everyone liked to talk to her. They looked up to her even for fashion. Jenna was set to be homecoming queen, prom queen-queen everything.

George? He was still awkward. He still had his puppet. He was the weird kid. People didn't mind in elementary school. They were weird too. In high school it mattered. He was too weird for most. He spent his time alone. No one wanted to hang out with him. He focused on his news stories. He wrote for the school paper. Most of his stories didn't make. He couldn't find anyone to interview. That changed when he found the volleyball team. Jenna was friendly to him. She'd always answer his questions. She kept him going.

He knew why he crushed on her. She was perfect. She was a goddess, an angel. He wanted her to be his everything. But he knew that couldn't happen. She had too many options, too many goals. A weirdo like George wasn't on the list. He was off limits. He'd only bring her down.

George told Wally about his crush. Wally told him he was the reason why he'd never get a date. George got his pronouns confused-who was the reason why? Then he realized who said it. He was talking to a puppet. He was voicing said puppet. The problem was from both of them. The puppet because he was strange and sometimes scary; George himself because…well the answer was obvious.

George focused on his work. He wrote articles for the team. They got published. The work was rewarding, so he threw himself into it. It made him happy. His work kept the depression away. But his crush only got deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Jenna was at the Sugar Bowl. They'd just won a game. Everyone had milkshakes. The coach bought them. Everyone was celebrating. The mood was high. Then George came in. He got too into it. He was cheering with them. The girls got confused. Not all of them knew who George was. They realized he was the reporter soon enough. A few of them asked him to leave. Jenna offered to talk to him. She escorted him outside.

"Hey, George, this is sort of a team members only thing. I know some of our family is here too, but we'd rather be left alone right now. You can get interviews tomorrow since you didn't get any at the game," Jenna smiled. She was being nice to him. She was letting him down easy. George nodded, "Yeah, I get it. You guys want to be left alone. I really did want a chocolate milkshake though. If I give you the money, will you get me one to go?" he asked. He handed her the money. She did what he asked.

Jenna handed him his change. She looked him over, "Look, don't let this happen again or we'll have to stop talking to you. Reporters have to have boundaries, and team celebrations are off-limits. If we win the championship at the end of the season, then you can join the celebration to take pictures, but don't show up again or I'll have to run you off. I won't like doing it, but the team will want me to."

George understood. He took his milkshake across the street. A landowner died and left the house to the city. They made it into a park. He could see the restaurant. It was dark so he could see inside. He pulled out his camera and took pictures. He sipped his milkshake. He daydreamed. He pretended he was at the celebration. He wanted to be in the crowd. He wanted to have friends. He wanted to have a girlfriend-Jenna.

George went home. He needed a plan. He needed a way to get Jenna to be his. He decided to write her a letter. He thought of getting Wally's help. He decided against it. He needed to do this himself. He drafted several letters. They all sounded and looked good.

George got a box of envelopes. He hoped his mom wouldn't miss them. He used 15 for the letters. He went to bed late but got up early. He delivered the letters to school. He put a few in Jenna's locker. He'd deposit the rest later. He didn't sign them because he was scared. He decided to feel her out. She'd definitely talk about the letters. He just had to stay close. She'd tell her teammates. He'd hear and know how she felt. Then he'd give her more. He'd get her attention. It would just take time.

Jenna opened her locker. She noticed a pile of letters. This was the second day of them. She sighed and dumped them in the trash. She looked around. No one was watching her. She took everything out of her locker. She rushed down the hall. A teammate was putting away her things. Her locker looked half-empty.

"Hey, can I use yours? There's ants in mine. I already cleaned all of them off," Jenna added. She blushed from the lie. Her teammate didn't notice. She helped put up her things, "Oh, it's fine if we share. I'll go with you to the office after school to get a new locker."

Jenna was grateful. The letters made her nervous. None were signed. She didn't recognize the handwriting either. She didn't care who it was. She wanted nothing to do with them. And if it happened again, she'd have to tell someone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

George kept leaving letters for four days. Then he realized Jenna didn't have that locker anymore. He needed a new plan. He wasn't getting any closer to her. The letters hadn't gotten her attention. Nothing was working so far. He needed to do something.

George went to a volleyball practice. He took photos and got interviews. He felt strange. The girls looked at him with confused glances. He wondered if they knew about the letters. He wanted to know what they were thinking. He decided to follow them inside when they changed. He hid outside the locker room. He put his ear to the wall.

Jenna was being talked to by one of her teammates. The girl sounded mad, "Look, I know you like the guy or whatever, or you went to school with him way back when, or something, but we all want him gone. The photos are too much. And he's always popping up in strange places. He was sitting next to our lunch table today. What was up with that?"

"He means well," Jenna pleaded. Another girl protested, "No, he doesn't mean well. Something is up with this creep and I'm going to tell the coach. I don't want him at any more practices, and I better not see that camera anymore."

"And don't forget about those letters," another teammate added. Jenna shook her head, "He wouldn't write those. They sounded nothing like him."

"Oh really, Jenna? They were creepy and disturbing just like him. How could you think it wasn't him? Who else would put those in there? And Jenna, think about it. You had to move lockers because of whoever did that. It was him. George did that," a teammate said. George blushed. He hadn't realized they were talking about him. Now that he did, he felt bad…yet he still wanted his girl.

Jenna sighed, "Okay, maybe you're right. Maybe we should keep him away from practice. Talk to the coach, and you can get his pictures from him if you talk to the teacher of the paper. But I hope they go easy on him," she pleaded.

The girls were about to leave. George rushed away. He thought about his options. He knew he was about to lose his access to the team. He knew he could even lose his girl. But he had to keep trying. He might lose access but he'd keep up his search. Jenna had to be his.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

George eyed Wally. It'd been two days since he lost his privileges. The teacher asked him away from the paper entirely. He didn't know he'd lose everything. But he was glad he had a chance with Jenna. She was apologetic. She didn't want to be mean to him. He knew he could still get to her. He just had to find the right way.

George knew he couldn't use letters. He went online for help. He decided to look at her social media. He wondered how to get to her there. He couldn't go in as himself. He'd have to pose as someone else. But he wanted other options. Should he find her outside of school? Where would he go to do that? He could use the internet for research. She liked a smoothie shop downtown. A lot of her selfies were from a pizza joint. He had some locations to work with.

George staked out the smoothie shop, then the pizza place. He never saw Jenna. Her teammates weren't there either. He decided his method stunk. He tried finding her at school. But she was always with her teammates. He couldn't get to her. He needed a new method.

He decided the internet was the only way. He made a fake Facebook page. He made up a new name. He added a year to his age. He found a picture on Google. He made a new identity. He sent her a friend request. Jenna accepted quickly. George started talking to her. He could tell Jenna was smitten.

Weeks passed. The two talked everyday using the fake profile. George was elated. He was finally getting to Jenna. He knew he could win her. He just had to keep trying. He asked to meet up with her. She agreed to meet at a coffee shop. George dressed up nicely. He went to the shop.

Jenna didn't show. She messaged the new account. Something had come up. George was frustrated. Jenna was trustworthy. She was punctual. She wouldn't let anything get in the way. George wanted answers. He prodded her. He asked why she pulled out. She admitted she saw something she didn't like at the shop. He kept pressuring her. Jenna admitted it was a weird classmate. He was starting to scare her.

George promised to protect her. Jenna eased up. She agreed to another meeting. They would meet up at her favorite pizza shop. George was excited. He got there early. He waited in the back. Jenna came in. She looked around. She eyed George before taking a seat. She messaged him on the fake account. She admitted the guy was there again. She needed him to get there soon to take care of him.

George decided to approach. Jenna looked around frantically. George came clean to her. Jenna didn't want to hear it. She darted from the restaurant. She blocked him as soon as she could. George's online attempt failed.


End file.
